GalactaK's Season 2 Winners Battle Royale
2019-01-03.png|My original GalactaK's Season 2 Winners Battle Royale Ultima.jpg|Humble mems! I love it! GalactaK's Season 2 Winners Battle Royale 'is GalactaK's fortieth DBX and the Season 2 Finale. It features ''CastleVania's Simon Belmont, ''Super Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi, Team Fortress 2's Demoman, DC Comics' Batman, Mortal Kombat's Sub-Zero, Kirby's Meta Knight and Sonic the Hedgehog's Sonic the Hedgehog. 'Description' CastleVania vs Mario vs TF2 vs DC vs Mortal Kombat vs Kirby vs Sonic! Well, this is quite a different all-star Winners Battle Royale! Less characters, and no wishes granted! Instead, these people will be fighting for the chance of omnipotence. That is to say, becoming GOD! No-one can leave, so let the battle begin! 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Prologues Simon Belmont Simon carried on through the castle. He'd heard a scream once again. It hadn't came from the same person, he knew that much. All he did know was that it sounded as if someone had died. Nothing he could do about it or wanted to do about it. In front of him, a portal stood. Perhaps this could have clues to Dracula's whereabouts. The man in green he'd met earlier had no clue as to who Dracula even was. He stepped through. Mario and Luigi The new team made their way through the Mushroom Kingdom once again. Mallow was now safely buried and Mario, Bowser, Geno and Peach, now accompanied by Luigi and a new girl brandishing a scythe could now continue on their quest to defeat the sword that had dented Bowser's castle and all that lay with it. However, Luigi couldn't help but feel breakdown after breakdown hit him. All those lives in that one castle and then that other one: had it all been necessary? Was it for the greater good? Mario had consoled him, as had Peach and the new one, but it still hit him every time he hoped it wouldn't. He noticed a portal in a cliff face with the sign 'Free cure for depression!' emblazoned over it. Luigi sprinted towards and into the portal. Mario was the only other one to notice and ran after him, the portal closing after he went in. The Demoman Demoman: Oh, that's the stuff. Aye, she was a wee bit too much of a bloody cocksure... Wha? Anyway... The pub was crowded with people surrounding the black Scottish cyclops, rearing to hear about his new victory. BLU Soldier, and RED Heavy and Medic sat nearby, drinking at their beverages and occasionally chipping in with questions of their own. They too wanted a piece of the pie as to what had happened. Demoman told them, constantly indenting to take a giant swig out of the next bottle of scrumpy. Eventually, the crowd scattered, allowing Demoman to use the restroom, fully drunk. As he sat on the toilet, a portal appeared an he fell in it, trousers and pants lowered, chasing his own sh*t with his weapons thankfully attached. Batman Bruce Wayne was just about to get to work on Wayne Enterprises, when he received a call. Alfred informed him of this and he rushed over to the telephone. As soon as he picked it up, a strange voice, along with some crackling came out. ???: You're next. Get in your batsuit. Your death will be imminent. Bruce, feeling extremely worried, went and got his batsuit on. Shortly afterwards, he saw a portal. The strange voice ensued again. ???: Go in... You might never come out. *crackle*. Batman did so, deciding that he'd deal with this intrusion on his home life once and for all. GalactaK: Phew, don't need to crackle any more paper Ruby. I'm not calling anymore clients. Ruby Hana: Awww... Sub-Zero Anna: B-but why? Anna was on her knees, begging Sub-Zero to tell her what happened. Ultimately, after a lot of trying to ward her off, he simply stated: Sub-Zero: Look in there for yourself. There you will find the answer. Now, I must leave. He did so with impressive speed. He was on his own now. Ashrah had teleported away back to the NetherRealm. He pressed on. It would be a long time until he found an airport and bought a flight ticket to China. Nobody in the airport seemed to mind that an ice ninja was nearby. Shortly after the flight started, something unspeakable occurred. A hijacker had also came onboard. He didn't care for names, but then again neither did Sub-Zero. As the hijacker was about to take a hostage, Sub-Zero got out of his seat and punched the man in the temple after strapping on a parachute. Sub-Zero: Leave now and I will not kill you. Hijacker: Hehe... You'd like that wouldn't you? Sub-Zero slid forward, throwing the door open and sucking both the hijacker and Sub-Zero out. A flight attendant hurriedly closed it. On the way down, Sub-Zero kept on punching the man until he was concussed. Both fell into the portal that had appeared below them and as it closed, a voice rang out. Announcer: Fatality! Meta Knight and Sonic Team Speed, made up of Sonic, Meta Knight, The Flash and Hit made their way through the wasteland that had once been Japan. It had been all over the news, and they were searching for at least one place where civilisation still existed. No matter how fast they ran, they found nothing. Sonic had begun to question everything and Meta Knight too was wondering Is there actually still anywhere left? Eventually, a portal appeared in front of the team. From the sounds inside of it, there was a bustling Japanese city at the other end, but they couldn't be sure. Sonic: I'll go see if this place is a city or not. Meta Knight: Not on your own, smart boy! I'm going too. Team Speed agreed that this would be a good cause of action and the Hedgehog and the Knight stepped into the portal and out into another realm entirely. FIGHT! A portal opened up in the arena where GalactaK, his friends and team, were all waiting on separate balconies. First to emerge was Simon Belmont, who could now clearly see that this wasn't going to tell him anywhere about where Dracula was. Next were the Mario Bros. Simon Belmont: Oh, it's you again, I see you've bought your brother. Luigi: Er- hi Simon? GalactaK: You may want to move out of the way. The three of them did as several pieces of sh*t, 2 sheets of toilet roll and a screaming Demoman emerged at full speed. Demoman quickly did his trousers up and dodged as Batman came through. Then it was Batman's turn to dodge. A headless corpse came flying into the arena and landed on the sandy ground. Sub-Zero emerged, holding the former hijacker's head, spine still attached. GalactaK: Whoa, nice fatality! Sub-Zero: Thank you. Finally, Sonic and Meta Knight ran and flew into the arena, both of them seemingly in a hurry to leave at the slightest chance. However, the portal closed up as the two of them turned to leave. Sonic groaned. Sonic: This isn't a Japanese city! Meta Knight: I'm getting the biggest sense of deja vu... GalactaK: Meta Knight Sah! Good to see you Sah! Now, let me address to you all why you're here. I'm giving away something awesome. Literally. Demoman: What's this now? GalactaK: Omnipotence. Demoman: … What? GalactaK: You're going to become a god if you win. I won't say anymore. It's something everyone wants. So, if you're all ready to fight... All the fighters looked at each other and got into combat positions, before going for each other. GalactaK: *Ahem*! They all stopped mid-attack. GalactaK: 3... 2... 1... HERE WE GOOO! Sub-Zero fired an ice ball at Sonic, who jumped to dodge, instead getting hit by a misfiring Luigi. Batman ran down and kicked Sonic, throwing seven emeralds out of him. Sonic tried to pick them up, but Meta knight snatched the blue one for his fight against Demoman. Sub-Zero slid forward, ready for absolutely anything thrown at him. What that thing was was two fireballs and a batarang, throwing him onto Vampire Killer and then onto a pile of stickybombs. As the Lin kuei was sent fying, Sonic was in a losing battle against Batman and Luigi. He tried a spindash, throwing Luigi onto the ground as Batman rolled to dodge and fired his grappling hook at Sonic, who was running at Meta Knight. Batman: Get back here! Sonic yelled as he was thrown back and kicked in the back. Batman then fired several batarangs at the hedgehog, cutting him several times. Sonic got up and ran at Luigi, kicking him into the wall and carrying on with a combo of light speed punches and kicks until Luigi was on the floor, crying. Batman ran over and punched Sonic in the area where it really hurts, before throwing him at Mario, who jumped and ground pounded on both Sonic and Simon Belmont. Luigi got up and ran at Meta Knight, who leapt backwards into another pile of stickybombs. Meta Knight:'' Oh crap...'' He too was sent flying and clashed swords with Sub-Zero on descent. Meanwhile, Sonic drop dashed Mario, Luigi and Simon Belmont away as he went for a blow at Batman. It missed, and Sonic was sent flying by another punch. Batman fired an explosive batarang a few feet away from Demoman, who ran at Sub-Zero and Meta knight, who were still warring. Sonic sprinted back at Batman and started a spindash. Batman leapt up, but was hit by the next attempt and a hammer blow from Mario. Sonic smirked and leapt up, ready to perform a homing attack on the Dark Knight, who was hit and sent flying back down to Earth by the blue blur. As Sonic hit the floor however, Batman fired his grappling hook, this time knocking Sonic back into something dreadful: the explosive batarang, which was then detonated. Nothing remained of the hedgehog. GalactaK: Sonic was way too slow! Sonic eliminated by Batman! 7 remain! Batman barely had time to think about his victory, since both Sub-Zero and Mario ran at him, causing him to need to go for a double punch, throwing Mario temporarily out of the fray, but not Kuai Liang, who slid forward, throwing the Dark Knight into the air before hitting him with an ice hammer. Meanwhile, Simon was in his own conflict against Meta Knight and the Demoman. Both of them tried a cut at Simon, Meta knight with Galaxia and Demoman with the Eyelander. However, Simon simply leapt between the blade swipes and threw an axe at Meta Knight, causing him to need to fly off. As for Demoman, he was a bit busy forgetting that he was fighting in a free for all and ordering some imaginary Engineer to place a sentry here. A bottle of holy water was thrown upon Demoman, with it giving no effect, since Demoman was a regular Scotsman. Simon lashed out with Vampire Killer, hitting the Scottish drunk in the face. Demoman was quite easily angered by this and swilled down a bottle of scrumpy, before smashing the bottle over Simon's head. Demoman: How's that feel, ya dirty weasel! Simon Belmont: I would suggest not pestering me. My anger is great. Simon got out a silver dagger and plunged at Demoman, narrowly missing and instead peforeming a backstab on an unfortunate Sub-Zero. Demoman took his chance and fired the Loch-n-Loaded twice, throwing Simon high into the air, before pulling out Nessie's Nine Iron. He lined the golf club up, waited until Simon's head was in the right spot, and: Demoman: Fore! He swung, hitting Simon full in the head. Dazed and bleeding, Simon got up in time to see the Demoman ready a charge. Simon lashed out with Vampire Killer weakly, but it was still enough to push the Demoman back a few inches. Demoman tried again, this time dodging the whip shot. This time, it worked. Simon's head landed on the floor with a *thud*, his body collapsing a short while afterwards. GalactaK: The Vampire Killer has been charged with murder-ed. Simon Belmont eliminated by the Demoman! 6 remain! As the Demoman celebrated his recent victory with a conga, the Dark Knight and the Lin Kuei were locked in mortal combat, sorry, kombat. Batman kicked at Sub-Zero, causing the ice ninja to go underneath him in a slide and try to strike him in the back. However, Batman turned around, punching Sub-Zero away, before headbutting him. He followed this with a batarang being fired, throwing Sub-Zero off guard. He ducked, instead getting hit by the batarang on its return trip. Batman tried cutting him with the blades on his gloves, succeeding and throwing Kuai Liang to the ground. Batman: Give up. This isn't your fight. Sub-Zero: Your attitude reminds me of Sonya Blade. Sub-Zero fired an ice ball, freezing Batman in place, before kicking him, smashing the ice. Next came several kicks and punches, ultimately culminating in Batman gliding at him and getting an uppercut to the stomach. Sub-Zero then created his ice sword and slashed Batman with it several times. Bruce wouldn't give up without a fight though. He punched Sub-Zero in the face and turned his kryptonite gun on him. Sub-Zero dodged the first shot, froze the second and was hit by the third. Batman picked up the frozen crystal and hurled it at Sub-Zero, where it smashed on impact. Sub-Zero was sent flying backwards into the battle between Mario and Luigi, who were currently firing fireballs at each other. As Mario used the Tanooki Suit and flew to just over Sub-Zero, Batman ran over. Sub-Zero: Very well. Do it. Mario: Let's-a go! He turned into a statue and descended. Sub-Zero rolled and tripped Batman, sending him flying under the statue. Now it was Batman's turn to roll. He fired his grappling hook, catching Mario, who was still in statue form. Batman swung and the statue was hurled at Sub-Zero. However, the ice ninja caught it and threw it back, sliding after it. Batman could only look on as the statue hit him, followed by Sub-Zero with an ice axe. The was the briefest noise of ice cutting through flesh. Batman's legs, shortly followed by his torso, fell to the floor. GalactaK: Now that was ice cold for Batman! Batman eliminated by Sub-Zero! 5 remain! Mario got out of his statue state and dodged a move made by Sub-Zero, turning around to kick Luigi in the face. Luigi responded angrily with a super jump punch. Mario quickly got up and fired a fireball at Luigi for making him lose his tanooki suit. Luigi dodged with a missile and sprinted at Mario. Luigi: Time to go! Mario: Agreed. Both of them fired a fireball at the exact same moment, creating an explosion that changed the arena's layout. They tried again, levelling the sand completely. Mario leapt at Luigi, kicking him and spin-jumping, throwing Luigi against a wall. Mario then sprinted forward, only to get intercepted by Meta Knight. He swung at the plumber, who jumped onto the sword and leapt off, ground pounding. Meta Knight teleported, landing behind Mario. He fired a mach tornado, throwing Mario several meters away- and right into Luigi's reach. Two punches and a kick hit Mario, followed by a fireball to the face. Mario, having had enough of this, used a cape feather, with Luigi following suit with the tanooki leaf, becoming kitsune Luigi. Both flew high into the air, spinning at each other all the while. Eventually, Mario decided to finish this off with two fireballs, but Luigi had a better idea. He fired two thunderbolts at his brother, destroying the cape and shooting him out of the air. Luigi discarded his own powerup and the two of them fell, their descent being made up of punches, kicks and fireballs until Mario got out his ultra hammer. Mario: Game over! Luigi got out his hammer and, as they landed, smacked down on the plumber's head. Mario got up from the sand, thoroughly dazed as Luigi upgraded his hammer with electricity and threw it at Mario, who hit it back. Luigi amped up the voltage even further and threw it once again, if not to hit Mario then to stop himself from getting badly injured. Luigi: Sorry bro... Mario tried hitting it back, but this time, the voltage was far too high for him to be able to manage. Eventually, he fell to the floor, dead from the electric shocks. GalactaK: Mr Video Game is out of the competition? Shocking! Mario eliminated by Luigi! 4 remain! Luigi looked on, tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. He'd killed his brother. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, Luigi sprinted away from the scene. Sub-Zero dodged the mines fired at him by the Demoman and slid forward, creating two ice katanas to combat the Eyelander and Chargin' Targe that Demoman had pulled out. Both of them clashed, sparks flying off as they swung, blades connecting and disconnecting. Sub-Zero punched Demoman in the gut, making him stagger backwards, but a shot from the Eyelander sent the ice ninja reeling backwards, right into a mach tornado. Meta Knight: Can't believe you fell for that old chestnut! Sword Beam! A large beam ensued from the sword, and hit Demoman full in the Targe, breaking it. Demoman got out his Half-Zatoichi and a shotgun, firing a shot at Meta Knight, before running at him. Once again, swords clashed, but Meta Knight nullified all damage that could have been dealt by drilling at Demoman, teleporting and landing a good bunch of sword strikes on the Scotsman. Demoman, in return, got out his standard grenade launcher and fired several mines at the knight, blasting him away... and onto another pile of stickybombs. Demoman: Ka-'' Meta Knight: ''Well, it seems I have been blown away by this. Interesting, and at the same time utter *bleep*. Demoman: BOOM! The bombs exploded, leaving nothing of the knight to be seen. Demoman laughed at another victory until he heard the sound of drilling from behind. He sticky jumped to dodge Meta Knight's drill attack, but was hit by the blow to the back with the hilt. Both of them landed and Meta Knight readied a blow. Demoman countered with his Zatoichi, cutting away at the star warrior until he was barely alive on the floor. Meta Knight: Full... Restore... Meta Knight got up and ran at Demoman, that run turning into a fly and then a drop. Demoman rolled, dodging the attack. Meta Knight then fired a sword beam, destroying the Zatoichi and got several kicks from behind, leaving him weaponless. Demoman: Oh, this is not good! Meta Knight sprinted forward and started a long combo made up of sword strikes and the occasional mach tornado. Finally, when Demoman was in range, he decided to use his ultimate move. Meta Knight: Behold... Know my power! He sliced through Demoman like butter, leaving the Scottish cyclops as the headless not-exactly-a-horseman. Meta Knight: The black Scottish cyclops. it was the only one of its race, and that race is now extinct. GalactaK; I think he made the pun for me. The Demoman eliminated by Meta Knight! 3 remain! Meta Knight chuckled at his pun, only to block an ice ball from Sub-Zero with his sword. Sub-Zero slid forward, ready to hit Meta Knight, but the Knight teleported behind him. Sub-Zero turned around and threw a Lin Kuei shuriken at Meta Knight, but Luigi blocked it, ran at Sub-Zero and hit him on the head, leaving him dazed as he fell to the ground. Luigi then turned around and fired a fire and electric blast at Meta knight, who used his sword to shield his body from the fire and flew away from the electrical blast. He then flew towards Luigi, drilling as he did so. Luigi jumped out of the way and hit Meta Knight with his hammer, sending him skyrocketing away into a wall. Luigi then ran forward before firing himself like a missile, hitting Meta Knight once again. Now it was the knight's turn to attack, and he did so, firing two sword beams, one of which ripped through Luigi's hammer, the other of which was dodged. Meta Knight: Skill and finesse. The best combination. You will make a good opponent. Fight me! Luigi: Imma going to! Luigi dodged the first mach tornado and threw a fireball at the second. This new firenado made its way towards Sub-Zero and Meta Knight, both of whom teleported the length of the arena. Meta Knight kicked Sub-Zero away, but was hit by an array of fireballs, followed by electrocution. The knight flew backwards, before soaring up into the air and careering back down at the plumber, who dodged, kicking Meta Knight, who then performed a final cutter in retaliation. Luigi punched Meta Knight several times, before using an electric bolt to try and obliterate Meta Knight, but Meta Knight threw himself away from the blast and started to create a giant sword beam in return. Meta Knight: You have much yet to learn. Luigi ran at the knight, firing two fireballs. Meta Knight duplicated himself so that one could keep Luigi busy. This clone flew down and fired a flurry of sword strikes at Luigi, who was thrown backward by the attack. He kicked sand in the clone's eyes, causing it to need to re-join the original Meta Knight. This was fine for Meta Knight however, since he had finished his sword beam, which he fired at Luigi, who yelped and tried to run. But it was too fast for him, and he was vaporised by the sword beam. This beam of light was enough to reawaken Sub-Zero, who now ran at Meta Knight as GalactaK made his next statement. GalactaK: He's-a Luigi, number 3! Luigi eliminated by Meta Knight! Only Meta Knight and Sub-Zero remain! Meta Knight kicked Sub-Zero away from him, firing three sword beams. The Lin Kuei leapt up in the air and went for the Star Warrior. When Meta Knight went for a swipe, Sub-Zero created an ice clone, freezing the sword in place. Meta Knight: MORE deja vu! Sub-Zero created an ice knife and an ice katana and cut the ice clone into pieces, allowing Meta Knight to gain his sword. He then leapt at the Star Warrior, cutting at Galaxia, but the Knight countered, sending his own sword strike at Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang countered and stabbed Meta Knight successfully with his knife, which broke after its use. Meta Knight leapt forward and cut at Sub-Zero's chest, before kicking him several times in the gut. When Sub-Zero sliced back in return, Meta Knight fired a sword beam, destroying the ice katana. Meta Knight leapt up for a stab at the face to end it all quickly, but Sub-Zero punched Meta Knight away, before running forward to punch him twice more and kick him into a wall, creating a hammer to slam him into the ground. Meta Knight got up and teleported. Sub-Zero looked around. Sub-Zero: I know you are around here somewhere. A teleporting jab from Meta knight hit Sub-Zero, who turned around to see where it had came from. Another one hit him, and a third before Meta Knight stopped and fired two sword beams and mach tornado at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero dodged with a running slide, but was caught by a drill spin from Meta knight, who then unleashed a shuttle loop and several sword strikes on the ninja. He didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until Sub-Zero created an ice hammer and hit Meta Knight backwards, sliding to get past him and freeze him with several icicles. He then hit Meta knight onto the floor, the swordsman dizzy. Sub-Zero kicked the Star Warrior twice before he teleported, creating clones shortly afterward that flew at Sub-Zero. He created ice clones to freeze them up and kicked them all back into one being as Meta Knight tried another shot. Sub-Zero: You are skilled, but you lack perception. Meta Knight: That may be, but I am still the superior fighter. Sub-Zero punched the Star Warrior and stabbed him with a katana. Meta Knight blocked the shuriken, but did not dodge the kick. He then leapt at Sub-Zero, but the impact of the ice was too great. He was frozen solid and thrown against a wall. The ice shattered, throwing Meta knight against Sub-Zero's hardest punch. he fell to the floor, unconscious. GalactaK: Cease! Conclusion (cue Chinese Ninja Warrior cover by RoseScythe) This Season's winner is: Sub-Zero! Aftermath Sub-Zero arose to the height of God of Ice under the spells of GalactaK. The Elder Gods sensed this new presence, but together with the user and the fully conscious Star Warrior, he was capable of proving himself worthy of the title. He returned to Earthrealm with his new found power. Nobody will stand in the Lin Kuei's way again. Poll You guys decided the fighter of the first matchup of the Akinator Season, and, with 7 votes, it is: Yuri Sakazaki from King of Fighters!Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:Blade vs Whip themed battles Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS DC Comics Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:'Mortal Kombat vs TF2' themed DBXs Category:Mario Vs TF2 Themed DBX Fights Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:DC Vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:DC Vs Mortal Kombat Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Battle Royales Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music